


Nighttime Sweetness

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: As they lay together, Flynn and Lucy come to understand they were always meant to be.





	Nighttime Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is better than the story 😂😂 but I’m a sucker for soft Garcy laying in bed together. Also, this came to me and I’ve barely written so HERE! Haha
> 
> Seriously I just wrote this. Expect typos. It’s my brand

It's a little past two in the morning, and Lucy can't sleep. The house is dark and silent, and she hears Flynn's soft snores beside her. She smirks slightly remembering the rumor that flew throughout the bunker that Flynn was the loud snorer shaking the walls. The team's faces when they discovered it was her snoring all that time are a priceless gift she'll never forget.  
  
Thinking of her former teammates while lying next to the man she met through all that chaos reminds her just how much things have changed. Chasing Rittenhouse through history feels like a lifetime ago, and if she didn't look down at the scars littering her body or feel the sting of the memories that sometimes still haunt her dream, Lucy may not even remember this was her life, that she lived it. She slips her arm across Flynn's stomach grateful she found happiness at the end of it all.  
  
"Lucy, what's wrong?"  
  
Flynn's voice stuns Lucy, and she jerks up to see him staring down at her. His eyes are heavy with sleep, but they are full of the same concern she's seen reflecting in them so many times. Lucy smiles softly. "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You've been tossing all night," he yawns pulling her closer to him. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"Positive," Lucy grabs his hand and presses a small kiss against his skin. "I'm sorry to wake you. I wanted to hold you against me."  
  
Flynn's eyebrows tick up. "And for what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"When have I ever needed an excuse?" Lucy points out, and he shrugs silently conceding the point. "But," she says slowly. "I was thinking briefly about our time fighting Rittenhouse and how grateful this, us, came from all of that chaos."  
  
"Me too," he replies softly. His hand trails across her arm. "But knowing this was waiting for me in the end made always pushing forward worth it."  
  
Lucy sits up at his words. "You knew? How did you know? The journal never mentioned this."  
  
"It didn't," Flynn agrees. "But when I met you in Sao Paulo, I just knew there was something there. I've always believed in you, Lucy, and I could tell you believed in me too. It took us a frustratingly long time to get there, but I knew we would."  
  
Lucy eyes him. "Even in Chicago?"  
  
Flynn sucks in a sharp breath. "I had my doubts for a moment, but then I watched you on that stage. I'm not sure why I even tried to be mad at you. I'm sorry for threatening your life by the way. I never meant it. And I remember hearing about your encounter with H.H Holmes. I wanted to throttle Wyatt and Rufus for leaving you alone with him, but I suppose it's my fault for leading them there in the first place. That didn't go exactly go as plan."  
  
"My love, that is your MO," she teases slightly pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.  
  
"I did get you in the end though," he counters.  
  
"Touché," Lucy grins. "If it makes you feel any better, I never believed your threats anyway."  
  
Flynn feigns insult. "You wound me. I thought I was rather intimidating."  
  
"Maybe to Wyatt," Lucy snorts. "But I was never really scared of you. Maybe deep down I believed in you too before I was fully ready to admit it."  
  
"Something like fate?"  
  
Lucy nods. "Something like that," she rests her chin on his chest then flicks her eyes to his. "Do you think we're soulmates?"  
  
Flynn doesn't miss a beat. "I do."  
  
"Then I suppose it really isn't all that surprising that we made it through this together," she continues.  
  
Flynn chuckles. "Maybe you should ask Agent Christopher's opinion on this."  
  
"She doesn't hate you anymore," she slaps his chest slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. I feel like she tried to strangle me when she tied that scarf around my neck last Christmas," he says with slight amusement.  
  
"That's not proof of anything, Flynn. I want to strangle you myself all the time."  
  
Flynn rewards her answer with a pillow to the face. Lucy erupts into uncontrolled giggles as she reaches for her own pillow. They battle before she falls back with an exhausted groan as Flynn lands another hit. "I surrender!" she manages between laughter.  
  
"You don't know my terms yet," Flynn murmurs reaching down to plant soft kisses across her jaw.  
  
"Mmm and what are they?"  
  
Flynn's lips turn up into a grin. "You, me, every timeline. Every variation. However the story goes, each time we find each other."  
  
"You'll hold me to it if I agree?" Lucy questions, and he nods. "Then deal," she answers before reaching up to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
